A Dream Come True
by Last Masterpiece
Summary: God never made mistake. Or that's what we believe it should? Follow Babe's and Kenzie's journey on how will their romance end up like. P/s: If you aren't really a fan of girlpeen, then this book is not good for your time.


A Dream Come True

In this day, all of people was just too selfish. It is such a really bad habit that God dislike too much. And now, one of His angels also being like a human. He want to deliver that angel to be one with a very kind and innocent girl, Kenzie.

She lives with her grandmother at a barn house in a small village called Blue Forrest. It's sure does have a reason why would they named it Blue Forrest. It was because there is a couples of witches that used to lived there. But they were killed by the villagers. Before their death come upon them, they swore upon their soul, that the village will always haaunted by their souls colored in blue after their sorrows for the unfairness treatment they get.

Back to Kenzie's stories. Well, she was a good girl. Also the cleverest one. But she always hide behind her façade. Scared to accept the truth that she was a lesbian. Her community didn't take it well. Once, there's a girl named Alissa, she was a lesbian. She ended up in other town cuz she was being chased out by the villagers. They always see other's flaws but never realize they also had many flaws. Well, seems like they are pretty foolish too.

But Kenzie, she is a pretty girl with a big heart. She is one of a kind that is pretty rare to be found easily in people these day. So God has make a decision to send one of His greatest angels. But also, it's obvious that with the greatest title, this angel surely have flaws. The angel is so arrogant and very bossy. God wants the angel to be better. In His hope that maybe Kenzie can help His angel to change. The angel's name is Babe.

Today is the day God will deliver His angel to earth. To be changed by a very special human, Kenzie. Unfortunately, one of His angel has messed up the situation. The involved angel, Evan has put an unknown liquid into the ingredients that was prepared for Babe to be drank by her when it go down to earth.

Babe's sex that was supposed to be a boy suddenly being a girl with a penis. You know, a penis with boobs. God, it is so embarrassing. Now, God had to stick to His original plan. Send His angel who is now was a girl with penis. Uh, I hope she or he will never ever do something stupid down there.

Kenzie's POV

I woke up early and decided to go and have a cold shower. I really need to get it to freshen up my body. I am so tired after working out my school works. After this, I'll make breakfast for grandma. Then, I'll go to town to buy some new novels.

After I finished up with shower and dressed up, I go to kitchen to make some pancakes for grandma and me. After I was done cooking, I ran up to upstairs to wake grandma up. While I made my way to her room, I heard someone was talking to her. However, I failed to recognize the voice. I also heard grandma saying something like following your order or something like that.

I knocked the door. "Grandma? Are you awake?" I asked her. "Yes honey. Come in." When I make my way to her room, I saw a girl in a white dress. She look pretty but somehow her vibe just different . "Who is she , grandma?" Grandma is smiling at me. She then walk to me and lift my face up so she can see straight to my eyes. She looks into my soul so deep then she said while pointing her thumb at the stranger, "She is an angel. She was sent by God to be with you Kenzie. And since our village are not welcome this culture. My dear, you need to leaves. I can't risk you to be killed or worst being chased away by the villagers."

What? was grandma kidding me? I'll never ever leave her alone. She is the only one family that I have. A real one. There's no way I'll leave her. No matter what. "No grandma. You got to be kidding me, right?" The girl suddenly talking. "Listen Kenzie. God have sent me to be with human. Unfortunately, the human was you Evan, one of the angels too. Had made a mistake. I was supposed to be a male not female. And the awful part is God still stick up to the original plan which is I still have to be with you. So, come one. It wasn't that bad, right?"

I huffed in disbelieve. How can she said that? "Excuse me deary angel, but grandma is the only one family that I have. A real one. So, please do tell me. How could you leave when your one and ONLY family you have is living alone where the neighbourhood wasn't really nice and care about each other?" She look pretty speechless. "Listen, I'm sorry. Babe, right?" She nod. "How can I be sure that you were sent by God and not by some bad guys?" Babe look pretty upset. "Hey. Do I look like a criminal to you? God has delivered me to you. And even me, one of His greatest angel also didn't know what His purpose to do this to me. I used to have an amazing life while live in Heaven. Its sure does feel like Heaven. Now, I was sent to this world, stuck with someone who was being destined to be with me without even liking me. So please. Only this once, sacrifice for someone who was always sacrificing herself for you and your life, your grandmother."

I don't know what to say. "Listen to your heart. Do what you think good for you. It is your life." I nearly cry when grandma said that. Well, I was already crying actually. Babe look at me then look back to grandma. Then she said, "I'll take good care of her. You wouldn't regret it." With that, she took my hand and take me to outside.

Babe's POV

She look insanely hot. But, here's the problem , she doesn't even have feelings for me. You know? Fall in love with me. I mean that was the purpose, right? To fall in love with me? This is not right. I start to feel guilty. I was suppose to make her happy not lonely. "Are you okay with this? I mean, God never made mistake in His life. What we have, it does mean something." She doesn't even see me when I'm talking to her. "Is it true? Then, why I still can't feel the sparkle in me? Is it true? Then, why am I doubting it? It's okay. God create us for purpose. My life does have a purpose. He is the God. Then, I give Him my life. So, it means I'll go with you."

God, you said to me that she does have a very pure heart. Then, why is she doubting your decision. Is this her story of life? Why am I doing this? I am one of His greatest angels. I can't doubt Him. He has planned it well. "Babe, you must learn to be patient and learn how to take of your arrogant attitude. She'll be the perfect one to teach you how to love. Listen, I don't want my angels in Heaven having such attitude. I have to take you down. I'm sorry. But I'll never take your grace. It'll be useful someday." It was God speaks to me. I hope you are right,God.

After we arrived at a hotel in the town, I rushed to check in and rent a big room with queen bed. I want us to get a well rest and of course comfort. I bet Kenzie was so exhausted much now. Her expression show me all of her feelings. Well, she doesn't know how to control her expression obviously.


End file.
